Fantastic Four Vol 5 14
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * agents * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * officers * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** *** **** * Items: * * * * and * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = ANSWERS TO THE FANTASTIC FOUR’S GREATEST MYSTERY! • The team begins their hunt for the missing REED RICHARDS as the ALL-NEW INVADERS seek the missing children of the FUTURE FOUNDATION. • Meanwhile the villain who is behind everything reveals his motives to Reed stretch far back into REED AND SUE’S PAST. • VALERIA comes back to America. But whose side is she on? | Notes = Continuity Notes * The various screens showing past adventures of the Fantastic Four include: ** When the Thing and the Hulk teamed up in . ** Two scenes from the "Battle of the Baxter Building" from . ** The Fantastic Four's battle with the original Hate-Monger from . ** The Fantastic Four's first battle against the Frightful Four in . ** The Thing being taken down by the Red Ghost during Reed and Sue's wedding in . ** The Fantastic Four battling the Fearsome Foursome from . ** When Ricardo Jones stole the Thing's powers in . ** Three instances of the Fantastic Four fighting Giganto from . ** Alicia Masters standing over the Invisible Girl from . ** Johnny, Ben, and Sue's body possessed by Genoshian Mutates from . ** Reed being attacked by Annihilus in the Negative Zone from . ** The Fantastic Four in the Fantasti-Car from . ** Reed before the Inderdimensional Council of Reeds from . ** Ben a prisoner of the Skrulls of Kral IV from . ** The replacement Fantastic Four's battle with the Mole Man from . ** The She-Hulk battling the Miracle Man from . ** AIM liberating the Wizard from PAVLOV from . ** Malice attacking She-Hulk from . ** The birth of the Salem's Seven from . ** The Thing battling the Kree Sentry from . Continuity Errors * The Quiet Man states that he was attending Columbia University at the same time as Reed Richards. However, Reed wasn't merely attending, he was a teacher there according to . Further mistaken is the idea that Reed just started renting the room owned by Sue's aunt when he was at Colubmia is also an error. Per , Reed started renting the room years earlier while he was a student at State University. It seems unlikely that Marygay Storm would have advertised her room for rent if she knew Reed was coming back. This could be chalked up to the fact that the Quiet Man is quite insane. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}